playstationmoveheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Pirates
' Space Pirates' are pirate robots in the Polaris galaxy created by Percival Tachyon when he was young. Their purpose was to scour the galaxy and bring back materials Tachyon could use to build his army and other technology. Once their job was comlete and Tachyon's Empire was created, Tachyon banished them to Praxus Seven, though it was unsucsessful as the soon left. On Merdegraw, their captain, Angstrom Darkwater, was beheaded by his treacherous first mate, Romulas Slag, who became the new pirate captain. Years later, Slag and his first mate, Rusty Pete, returned to find the fabled Lombax Secret. They enjoyed pillaging and stealing from unsuspecting travelers as well as drinking grog. According to Rusty Pete, one of their captains before Darkwater was "Julius MacGuffin" from the Andromeda System. Known pirate hideouts were located on Ardolis; the Kreeli Comet, where they mined for materials, pillaged and used IRIS; the Ublik Passage; Merdegraw; the Voron Asteroid Belt; the Rakar Star Cluster, where they harvested energy; and the Pegasus Outpost near the Verdigris Black Hole. They often used swords and axes as weapons. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' Ratchet fighting Space Pirates. Captain Slag and Rusty Pete first appeared in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. Their pirate hideouts were on Ardolis, Kreeli Comet, and the Ublik Passage. They also attacked Ratchet when he was flying Aphelion through space in the Voron Asteroid Belt, Rakar Star Cluster, and Verdigris Black Hole. After many battles through space and at the pirate hideouts, Slag and his pirates managed to get the Lombax Secret, the Dimensionator, from Ratchet after followinghim on Jasindu while attacking Kerchu City. Ratchet and Clank then flew to Slag's Fleet in Ublik Passage and infiltrated the pirate forces. Ratchet defeated Captain Slag, leaving only his head, which was kept by Rusty Pete, who named Ratchet as the new pirate captain. In the end, Pete was shown trying to teach Qwark how to say a pirate "arr" correctly, which Qwark failed to do, much to Pete's annoyance,and need for more grog. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' In Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty, Ratchet searched for Captain Darkwater, the original pirate captain who used the Fulcrum Star to communicate with the Zoni, who had taken Clank. Ratchet found out that Darkwater had been killed years earlier as he was beheaded by Slag, his old first mate. Ratchet fought the pirates to find the star and was later betrayed by Rusty Pete, who attached the head of Slag onto the body of Darkwater. Slag, using the body of Darkwater while partially possesed by Darkwater's ghost, retook his position as pirate captain. Later, Slag and Darkwater raised undead pirates and battled Ratchet and Talwyn in Darkwater's fleet. Ratchet was able to destroy Darkwater's body, sending the two captains plummeting to the depths. Rusty Pete then jumped into the sea to save his captain, mistakenly throwing the Fulcrum Star to Ratchet. Slag and Pete were then seen stuck on a crate rowing out in the middle of the ocean heading back toward Hoolefar Island. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' During the events of Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Rusty Pete and Capitan Slag could be heard on their space radio station, Pirate Radio, apparently having been able to somehow make their way back to their radio station on Ardolis though it was mentioned that he survived as a head on a stick therefore he lost darkwaters body. Types *Buccaneer *Hardy Buccaneer *Corsairs *Swab *Rogue *Hot Head Pirates All Space Pirates with roles in the story seemed to belong to one of these types. Slag was electrified and had the ability to change his hands to hooks, indicating that he is a Swab. Darkwater prefered the use of melee weapons, like a Buccaneer. Both Sprocket and Shamus McSoggeybridges were Rogues. Rusty Pete resembles a Hot Head in appearance, but there is no other indication of his type. Appearances *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' *''Playstation Move Heroes'' Category:Enemies